A Second Chance
by WaterPrincess17
Summary: Now a fully realized avatar, Korra must face the challenges of rebulding Republic City in hopes of easing tension between benders and non-benders. What will Korra do when she meets someone who reminds her of the missing equalist leader Amon? AmonxKorra Amorra NoatakxKorra Noarra


I own none of the characters. Bryke forever3

A Second Chance

It was night at Republic City and the moon was high over the Mo Ce Sea. Its reflection was gleaming over the empty body of water, highlighting the bubbles that were forming on the surface, destroying the calm waters. A lone fishing vessel traveled across the sea, steered by a single captain. His eyesight found its way to the reflection of the moon on the water, what he saw took his breath away. The man saw a beautiful young woman standing on top of the water, dressed in pure white clothes that were much too light for the cold night air giving her a ghostly appearance. Her hair tied in elegant braids and loops. The young woman made eye contact with man and graced him with a warm smile only to immediately fall into the darkness of the water. The captain fearing for the girl's life made his way to where she once was. He looked over his vessel to see the water beneath him glowing. Suddenly a hand shot of the water followed by a head gasping for breath. Recognizing the floating man in trouble the captain pulled him onto the small ship. The captain instantly started asking questions about how the drenched man got this far out in sea and if he was okay, only to recognize the man was barely conscious. Deciding it was best to seek medical attention the captain turned the boat around and went full speed into the docks of the city.

* * *

"Hello Republic City. I know that there have been tensions between non-benders and benders. We have all been lied to by Amon, but now we have the chance to fix our problems the right way. I have spent hours returning bending to those who were victims of Amon, and now I plan to create equality to both benders and non-benders with the help of this city and all its citizens. This is my promise to Republic City as your Avatar."

Korra said with hope into the microphone as she looked into the crowd that was surrounded by the destruction of the war and hurt of being led under false truths. Reporters were scribbling on their notepads as fast as they could and the lights of cameras speckled the crowd. Once they had written down what would become tomorrow's headline they started to shout out questions about just what she had planned, what happened to Amon, and every other question possible.

"I believe the Avatar and all of Republic City has had enough excitement for the day. We have a long road ahead of us and it is time for the avatar and us to retire."

Chimed in Tenzin sensing that Korra was becoming a little overwhelmed with the bombarding of questions. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that said thank you. Tenzin replied with a wink as the pair walked off stage to start their journey back to Air Temple Island for the night.

It was a quite ride home but Tenzin finally broke the silence as they walked into the living room where his family was waiting.

"You did wonderful today Korra"

"I don't really feel that way Tenzin. There is still so much destruction and Amon and Tarrlok have yet to be found. I feel more like a failure than a hero..." Korra replied with a lowered head.

Tenzin considered her response for a brief moment. "Korra, I know my father would have been proud of you. You've managed to stop a war and bring a new hope to those who had lost their way. The Equalists even gave the police all their warehouse locations, hoping to forget the memories. I don't think Aang could have done better himself."

Korra's head snapped to look at Tenzin. His face told her that he meant everything he said. She quickly jumped up to give him a huge hug. She said goodnight to everyone in the room before moving on to bed for the night.

As Korra entered her room she thought about the past few days. The streets had been filled with wanted posters of Amon with a drawling of his face. She had mentioned to the artist that she didn't think it was exactly accurate, it was based off a few witness but no one really stood close to Amon as his mask came off. Then again everyone was more focused on the fact that his face was not scarred and the red paint rolling off him as he bended himself out of the water. What she could see from the tower she could tell he was a handsome watertribes man, and he certainly didn't look over forty he actually looked quite

_. . . wait . . . did I just call Amon handsome? The monster that has haunted my dreams. No. The source of my nightmares, and I'm here thinking about his attractiveness? _ Korra almost laughed at the irony of her thoughts.

She was almost certain that the flier was nothing like him. He had sideburns and a much more manly face then the scrawny boy depicted on the paper, but she had no reason or incentive to stand up for his looks. She just assumed it was due to the lack of sleep. She had not seen a bed since returning to Republic City from the Southern Watertribe, and that was 2 days now. Slowly Korra slipped into her bed for a well-deserved night's rest, all the while having a scene about a certain water bender replay in her mind.

* * *

It was too damn bright. Like a thousand fireworks had all been set off at once. The surrounding area was warm and soft, that of a bed. A pounding throb was inside his head. With caution he slowly starts to open his eyes to adjust to the blinding light of day.

"Well hello there sleepy head!" Said an elderly woman in a nursing outfit. Amon studied her and saw she was furiously writing on a chart and checking every piece of medical equipment in the room.

_Great. The hospital. The spirits couldn't have just let me die. Instead I've been damned to this hell._

"Oh? Not too talkative are you? That's quite alright, I'll talk for you!"

_Death would have been too good for me . . ._

"Well your very lucky, a fisherman found you in the Mo Ce Sea four days ago, the day the Equalists finally fell. . .

_I suppose they no longer had a leader and without a reason could not defeat the cities troops_

. . . and you were so _far_ away from the wrecks of the Firenation ships. . .

_Firenation ships? So no one has recognized me as Noatak or Amon. I suppose it's better to be in a hospital than a mental ward._

I bet no one would have found you if it hadn't been for that man. You've been resting up here since he dragged you in here. I'd consider myself lucky if I were you" She finally finished speaking along with her work as she waltz out of the room with her clip board in hand.

Noatak stood and walked around his room. Everything was white, sterile, almost unfeeling. Noatak was the only patient in the room. He looked at charts that were in his room. They stated he was an unidentified member of General Iroh's fleet with no significant injuries. Scribbled on the back of the paper, as if to joke, someone had written "_one lucky son of a bitch_". Placing the board back where he had found it, Noatak decided it was time to check out of hospital, and restart his life once more. This time in honor of his brother, for it was something Tarrlok would never be given the chance to do.


End file.
